Trains, Snow and Roses
by YourLoveTapeworm
Summary: A oneshot about a boy named Ryou Bakura on his way to visit a grave. Please R&R, it's my first!


Hallo everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I'd appreciate it if you reviewed and told me how I was going.

Enjoy :B

* * *

**Trains, Snow and Roses**

It was one of the coldest winters that Domino had ever seen. Instead of the gentle, white flakes that had appeared the year before, the city streets were covered in what seemed like countless white blankets and snow fell from the sky as if God was pelting it down at civilization. School had been cancelled, and things in general had slowed down as if it were Mother Nature's bidding.

Despite the fact that the city was now under metres or snow, despite the fact that it was well into the minus-zeroes, a white headed boy was making his way to the train station. He was no ordinary boy. His face had a certain innocence to it, an innocence that appealed to teachers and girls alike, an innocence that made him resemble a lost white lamb. This innocence he possessed was so strong that he could use it to his advantage. His darker side used this for his own gain, of course. He was also carrying a bouquet of red roses.

"One ticket, please," he said quietly, smiling in an empty, hollow and almost rehearsed way. The man at the train ticket stand grunted and nodded, turning from a television to do his job, oblivious to the boy's odd innocence. He passed the boy a ticket in exchange for some amount of money, which he put into the register. The man turned back to his TV and the boy walked away.

This boy of course, was no other than Bakura Ryou. At his school, he seldom talked, but he rarely went unnoticed by his classmates. Whenever he passed, girls giggled, daring eachother to go talk to him but ending up avoiding it. He was not a significant part of their lives, but they acted like it was so. But alas, these girls were not the only ones who noticed him. He was also bullied from time to time, when the regular jerks of high school grew tired of the rumours of comas and death surrounding him. This was not a common nor a good thing, but they knew he existed.

And then there was the Yugi-tachi. When they were together, he was nice to them, and they were nice to him, but he had always somehow felt detached.. Like he wasn't part of their world. Like they were keeping things from him because he was different. Ryou didn't worry about them too much. He didn't need them. Not anymore, anyway.

There were not many people on the train. He was the only one in the carriage, and he did not mind this. He valued his solitude very much and he used this time to reflect. On what exactly? Ryou Bakura isn't the type to tell. He stared out the window, his eyes following the blurred objects that came and passed. He compared himself to these objects. Was he really important to people? Was he a big part of their lives? No. He was just some inanimate object that came and passed, too blurry to see or understand.

'She understood..' he thought to himself. He shook his head, smiling to himself, and moved onto another thought. This was how he functioned. Picking things up, dropping them again. The only thing he had not dropped was his Millenium Ring, and he had no choice in that matter.

The train pulled to a halt, startling Ryou Bakura out of his thoughts. The boy stood up, still gripping his bouquet of roses. The train doors slid open, a muffled voice coming onto the PA system. He exited the train and made his way up the stairs of the station, the cold air practically slapping him in the face as he emerged into the cold.

The snow fall had died down ever so slightly, but the streets were still empty. He continued to walk, focusing on where he was going rather than his thoughts. He had decided that where he was going was more important than his many trains of thought that tangled and ran into eachother on a daily basis. He came to a familiar place, caged in by iron gates covered with a mixture of rust and graffiti. He opened the gate and let himself into the place. This place was anything but foreign to him. He had been to many graveyards before.

He walked along the twisted path that wove between monuments, mausoleums and graves. He only stopped when he came to a grave he knew. A grave labeled with only the words, "Ayame Bakura" and some numbers that were insignificant to him. It didn't matter to him the day, year or time she had died. The only thing that mattered was the fact that she was dead. The fact that for the last few years, Ryou Bakura had no sister. No living one, anyway.

Ryou cleared his throat and set down his roses, kneeling at his sister's grave, smiling genuinely.

"I'm here, Ayame." He said. She was the only one that understood him. She was the only one who considered him a major part of her life. She was the only one who loved him. Not even his father cared about him this much, and when she had died, Ryou's world had fallen apart. The only things that remained were pieces of debris. Ryou often mentally examined these pieces, but just as soon as he picked them up, he dropped them.

"I'm here.." he repeated, as if she were deaf and could not hear him. Corpses cannot hear, of course, but Ryou liked to think that Ayame appreciated her ni-san coming to her.

It was one of the coldest winters that Domino had ever seen. Instead of the gentle, white flakes that had appeared the year before, the city streets were covered in what seemed like countless white blankets and snow fell from the sky as if God was pelting it down at civilization.

The End.

* * *

Well watcha tink? Again, it's my first fanfic so please be nice xP 


End file.
